


Aloof

by amosanguis



Series: Sixty Words [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean, Character Study, Episode Related, Episode: s04e13 After School Special, Gen, author will edit when she's sober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They see exactly what Dean wants them to see – nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aloof

-z-

 

“I don’t know what you were expecting,” Dean snaps.

 

-x-

 

As the new kid walks into the new classroom, all the new faces look up and see nothing in the new green eyes.  

 

-x-

 

“I’m just passing through,” Dean says.

 

-x-

 

They see exactly what Dean wants them to see – nothing.  Their eyes skim over him with envy and awe – and he knows that they’ll forget him a week after he’s gone.

He doesn’t care much.

 

-x-

 

“I don’t know what you were expecting,” Dean says to the head cheerleader, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek.

 

-

 

“I’m just passing through, man,” Dean says, gently disentangling himself from the quarterback.

 

-x-

 

They look at him with envy and awe – fickle in their devotion to him.  Not that he ever gives them much time, his own attention wanders from beautiful person to beautiful person, wanting to taste each of them while he’s got the time.

It’s a pattern that he never quite breaks himself out of.

 

-z-

 

End


End file.
